


Scott Moir and the Sportsnet Shoot

by moxievirtue



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom, virtue moir
Genre: Multi, RPF, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxievirtue/pseuds/moxievirtue
Summary: Scott sees the pictures from Tessa's Sportsnet shoot and realizes he's going to have a little bit of a hard time controlling himself in practice.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> A short, fluffy, flirty banter piece set a while back. Let me know if you want more!

Scott knew that Tessa had been talking about doing some photo shoot. He didn't know what it was for or when it was, but he didn't really care because it was, you know, girl stuff. He was never too interested when they were asked to do magazine spreads or covers and just complied easily because he knew it would be good for publicity. Or maybe because it meant he got to spend some extra time with Tessa. Nope it was good for publicity. Yup publicity, that's the reason! He pulled into his driveway after early morning ice, feeling refreshed and wide awake. Taking a sip of his water, he heard his phone buzz. Looking down at it, a text from one of his friends from high school read: "Wow Moir, where can ya get me one of those? Guess you were onto something with the whole ice dancing thing in high school. Hot damn."

Scott shook his head. What. What the hell is he talking about? One of "those?" He sat there for another moment trying to figure out what in God's name his meat-head friend was talking about when he received another text. It was Pchiddy. "Ow Ow Scotty! Gunna have a bit of a hard time controlling yourself in practice now, eh? ;)"

Again, what? What are they even talking about. In practice? Controlling himself? His phone buzzes again. Its another text from a friend. Unlocking it, his eyes almost bulge out of his head. There, in front of him, is a picture of Tessa. His Tessa. Little Tessa Virtue that he's known since she was seven, pressed up against a wall in an impossibly skimpy black bikini. It's hugging her curves beyond tightly and let him be the first to say holy shit. He just swallows and murmurs "fuck". He doesn't know what to do. Her dark hair is cascading down her back yet covering most of her bikini top, too, obstructing his view of her scantily clad chest.

"Damn hair placement" he thinks. Wait what? He didn't just think that. He can't think that. He taps the screen to minimize the picture (after staring at it for a good four minutes) and reads the caption below.

"Please tell me you've hit this" is all it reads. He can't believe his friends. Well first and foremost, he can't believe the photo shoot. He actually can kind of believe his friends. They can get obnoxious.

This photo shoot. This must have been the one Tessa had mentioned to him a little while back. "Please tell me you've hit this" though??? Scott can't think of Tessa like that. Well he actually totally can, but he shouldn't. Obviously he knows she's beautiful. He tells her all the time. Hell, to be honest, she's freakin' hot, but he can't think of her like that now, while they're training. She's his best friend.

He runs his hand through his hair and squeezes his eyes shut tight. He finally opens them back up and in front of him is another text message. This ones from Charlie White. "You are so lucky you get to skate with that every day, man." C'mon Charlie! "that?" Tessa is a person. A girl. A she. A her. Not a that. And he knew Charlie didn't mean for it to come off insulting to Meryl either, it was just Charlie being Charlie.

Still in disbelief, Scott stands up and gets out of his car. He lets out an exasperated breath as he walks through the door to his house. He has to be back at the rink and with Tessa in a little less than two hours. Just thinking about Tessa right now makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Goddammit, Tess. He didn't know how he was supposed to handle himself at practice. Is she aware of the pictures? Is she aware that he's aware of the pictures? Is she aware of what these pictures would do to her male skating partner, who has to skate in very close proximity of her, day in and day out? He is only human. Scott decides to sleep it off. He lies down in bed and drifts off to sleep, hoping that he'll wake up more, erm, settled than he is now.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott comes face to face with Tessa after seeing pictures from the Sportsnet shoot. Enjoy sassy T!

Driving to the rink, Scott's feeling optimistic. It will be the same, just like any other day. He didn't just see pictures of his partner wearing a barely-there swimsuit. Nope, he didn't just see his best friend, of over a decade, striking the most irresistible of seductive poses against a wall. He didn't go home and take a cold shower trying to scrub the image from his brain with every fiber of his being. Nope, None of these things happened. So why would it be any different, right?

Trying to convince himself to act normally consumed his thoughts for the majority of his drive. He was surprised and a little startled, to be honest, when he noticed he was pulling into the parking lot of the rink already. He swears when he drives to the rink it's like he's on autopilot. Scott parks in the spot directly next to Tessa's car and takes a deep breath. He looks up at the sky, for a reason he doesn't know, and then releases the tension in his neck to let his head bow, defeated. "God," he mutters under his breath and begins walking to the door of the rink.

Tessa is already on the ice stroking around, when Scott enters the building. "Well, look who's actually on time, today!" She calls with a cheeky grin.

He glances at his watch and keeps walking towards the locker room, "Yup Tess, I'm a man of surprises. You never know what I've got up my sleeve." He chuckles softly to himself at the irony of the sentence he just spoke. Tessa is the one who nearly caused him a heart attack with her own little surprise today. He sits down to tie his skates as quickly as he can and races to get on the ice.

"How are ya?" he asks her smiling.

"I'm fine," she answers, "and how about yourself?"

"Good, good," his voice trails off, distractedly. God, have her legs always been so long? He shakes his head of the thought and peels his roaming eyes away from her body. He looks back up and meets her eyes with his to notice that she's blushing slightly. And.... Shit. She saw him completely checking her out, nearly drooling.

Scott quickly tries to change the subject. "Okay so what do we gotta do today?" He questions too loudly.

"Today is for lifts" Marina states, the words dripping with her Russian accent. Great. Just absolutely spectacular. The one thing that he needed today was to have his hands all over Tessa, in places they probably shouldn't be. He knew that trying to keep both of them upright and battling his mind was going to be more than difficult but he just nodded at marina and they began.

"Now, we are to experiment with some new ideas," Marina explains. Tessa and Scott share a quick look with each other and Tessa ends up having to stifle a giggle with a fake cough. Marina continues, "Scott, take Tessa by her hand and put it on your shoulder." Not too difficult. He obediently does so. "Now Tessa, put your other hand on Scott shoulder and push to lift. Scott take Tessa by the waist and lift." He grips his hands on her toned-to-the-max stomach and raises her into the air. He holds her there while Marina taps her chin thinking. Tessa begins to giggle after she's been up in the air for around fifteen seconds and Scott shares an eye roll with her, giving her sides a sympathetic squeeze.

Scott speaks up first "Alright Marina, what's next?"

"Oh, sorry," she replies quickly. "Tessa put your right leg over Scott shoulder." She does so without hesitation. "and wrap left leg around Scott waist".

"This is the ugliest lift I've ever seen," Scott mutters to Tessa making her crack a smile. The leg placement doesn't work at all and Tessa feels herself slipping towards the ice.

"Scott you need to support Tessa body!" Marina exclaims noticing Tessa slowing sliding down Scott. This lift really isn't working.

"What do you mean support her, Marina?! I have nowhere to grab!" Scott gestures dramatically, waving his arms around Tessa's body.

"You must find way, Scott!" Marina replies, like it's the obvious.

"Marina I don't-" he just gives up arguing with her. Shit. There really isn't anywhere to hold onto Tessa in this weird situation and the position is ugly as hell. Not knowing what to do, he tries to apply pressure to the small of her back and keep her steady but that almost makes it worse. Tessa's actually falling now and he doesn't know what to do so he panics and ends up fully palming her ass with both hands. Now they can hear Meryl and Charlie laughing at them across the rink.

"Nice one, Moir!" Charlie calls. "Get it!" Meryl slaps his arm, still laughing.

He winces. Why now. Why today. He feels Tessa's body jolt a little in response to his touch but he lowers her to the ground quickly. Relief washes over him as he sees that she's laughing. "Sorry 'bout that Tess. It was the only way I could actually get a hold on ya," Scott apologizes.

"Excuses, excuses," Tessa retorts with a smug look and a flick of her ponytail. She begins to skate away and then turns around shaking her head and laughing to reveal that she's only kidding.

Scott stands there dumbfounded. "Oh yeah, Virtue?"

Still giggling, she skates towards him and pulls him by his arm towards the boards away from everyone. She lowers her voice, "So..."

"Uh, so what?" Scott asks confused.

"So Meryl told me that you saw pictures from the sportsnet shoot..."

Scott's heartbeat picks up at the mention. "Oh yeah, I did," he tries to reply nonchalantly. You know, play it cool.

"Well, what did you think?" Tessa's eyes darken slightly and Scott could've sworn she was flirting with him.

"Yeah, you looked great," he answers trying to avoid her gaze. God, her eyes are so green. Piercing.

Tessa tilts her head, opens her mouth slightly, and then blinks twice, almost batting her eyelashes at him. "You just seem kinda distracted today, Scotty, that's all," Tessa explains with innocent concern that he has a feeling isn't all too innocent.

"I'm just tired, I think," he replies too quickly. "I'm gunna take a breather for a little," he says as he points toward the door. He gives her shoulder a quick squeeze and heads towards the locker room. What the hell was that? Was Tessa flirting with him or has he officially gone insane? He shrugs it off.

Scott walks into the locker room to find Charlie leaning up against the wall, eating a power bar. "you handled that well," he says sarcastically in between bites. He adds laughing "Your hand slipped and you needed to grab her ass. Classic Moir."

Scott sits down with an over dramatic sigh of exasperation. His frustrated demeanor quickly changes to him laughing with his head in his hands. "Just leave it, Charlie."


End file.
